


Du temps

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [396]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Juventus Turin, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Real Madrid CF, Unrequited Love, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Chacun de leur côté, seul.
Relationships: Alphonse Areola/Gianluigi Buffon
Series: FootballShot [396]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Du temps

Du temps

  
Alphonse est parti de Paris, la ville, la langue, l'équipe, tout ça va lui manquer, mais il préfère se tourner vers Madrid pour effacer sa peine et croire en l'avenir. C'est un nouvel univers qu'il ne veut que découvrir et explorer pour montrer ses qualités, il peut être décisif et c'est son seul but au Real. Il réussira, c'est une promesse qu'il se fait à lui-même en oubliant ses peurs, ses mauvais souvenirs de ce qui avait pu se passer au PSG. C'est dur de réprimer certains frissons quand Alphonse repense à certaines insultes, il en a vu beaucoup trop qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir, maintenant c'est sûrement mieux. Certains joueurs parisiens lui manquent, c'est normal, il n'est pas parti depuis longtemps et il y resté plusieurs années, alors le mal du pays n'est pas surprenant. Un seul lui manque terriblement par contre, et il sait que seul le temps pourra l'aider. Gigi...

  
Gianluigi souffle du nez en tapant dans une balle à l'entraînement, il est heureux d'être de retour à Turin, de revoir ses amis, mais son court séjour à Paris lui a plu, ça va peut-être lui manquer. Il a vu quelques gosses grandir pendant son léger transfert, alors lorsqu'il sera à la retraite, il pourra les revoir plus souvent qu'avec la Juventus. Pourtant, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir plutôt mal en repensant à la destination d'échange du gamin qu'il a le plus aimé suivre. Gigi a des mauvais souvenirs de Madrid, surtout en terme de Champions League. Foutue finale. Foutus quarts. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui le dérange le plus, non, voir Alphonse y aller et rester sur le banc alors qu'il pourrait faire tellement mieux... Le gamin lui manque, sans aucun doute, mais c'est plus de l'affection que de l'amour, il range ça dans de la camaderie mal gérée. Ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner entre eux de toutes façons. Gigi y survivra, il est trop âgé pour ça maintenant, il a d'autres priorités que le français, ils n'ont besoin que de temps pour réussir.

  
Fin


End file.
